Most Annoying People of 2010
Most Annoying People of 2010 refers to the 2010 edition of BBC Three's Television series Most Annoying People. It was originally broadcast on BBC Three on 27–28 December 2010 and narrated by Richard Bacon. The list Part 1: * 100: Paul the Octopus * 99: Wyclef Jean (Haiti campaign.) * 98: The Only Way Is Essex * 97: Diana Vickers * 96: Glenn Duffy * 95: Freddie Flintoff * 94: Hollie Stech (Crying Wife) * 93: Jennifer Aniston (for being unlucky in love) * 92: Oasis * 91: Will Smith Family * 90: Michael Carroll (For losing all of his cash) * 89: South Wast Airline (Kevin Smith issue) * 88: Josh Dubovie (Loosing Euro-vision) * 87: Chantelle and Preston * 86: Colton Harris * 85: Nicholas Winterton (For radio 5 interview) * 84: Heidi Montag and Spencer Pratt (Being famous for nothing) * 83: Erwin Wurm (Pickles Art) * 82: Jessica Alba (For saying she's ugly) * 81: John Travolta (Pilot + Supporting Australia) * 80: Fabio Capello (World cup) * 79: British Airways (Airport workers strike) * 78: Snow blanket in Britain * 77: Alex Reid (Big Brother,Quicky Wedding) * 76: Yonni Barrios (Chilean miner extra-marital affair) * 75: Cristiano Ronaldo (Announcing Babby son but not mother) * 74: Facebook Groups (Annoying groups) * 73: Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes * 72: Axl Rose (Rock and roll tantrums, Showing up late) * 71: Wenlock and Mandeville (Being badly designed) * 70: Michael & Dina lohan (Living off daughters fame) * 69: Tom hicks & George Gillette (Screwing Liverpool FC) * 68: Silvio Berlusconi (Sex scandals, Hilter joke) * 67: David Keighley (Looking @ porn in background of news) * 66: Dave Hartnet (Asking for extra tax) * 65: French Football team * 64: Ben Collin (Revealing that he's the Stig) * 63: Adam & Karen Lennard (Sleep talking blogg) * 62: Taylor Momsen * 61: Angelina Jolie (Over achieving) * 60: Ronnie O'sullivan (Cockyness) * 59: Sarah Palin & daughter * 58: Janice Dickinson (Flashing knickers, Being a cougar) * 57: Amelle Berrabah (Drink driving,Stupid claims) * 56: Unknown * 55: Wayne Rooney (People booing,Hocker) * 54: Louie Spence (Being over the top) * 53: Sarah Ferguson (Selling access to Andrew) * 52: Piers Morgan (Being annoying) * 51: Mark Owen (Having affairs) Part 2: * 50: Mary Bale (Cat bin lady) * 49: Wailing Vuvuzelas (Annoying sound) * 48: Iceland volcano (Disruption caused) * 47: Myleene Klass (Bragging) * 46: John Mayer (Jessica Simpson sex life comments) * 45: Gordon Brown (Bigot comment) * 44: Tory MP Lembit (Comedy gig,) * 43: Pakistan cricket team (Betting scam) * 42: Paul Yarrow (Appears behind reports) * 41: Kerry Katona (Media hoe) * 40: Jersey Shore (For being annoying) * 39: Mel B (Relationship with husband) * 38: Michael Winner (For being a snob) * 37: JLS * 36: Courtney Cox & David Arquette * 35: Diego Maradona * 34: Emma Thompson (Isle of wight comments) * 33: Victoria Beckham * 32: Steve Jobs * 31: Stephen Baldwin (Big Brother - God preaching) * 30: Kim Kardashian (Lack of talent,Famous for nothing) * 29: Lewis Hamilton (Speeding in Melbourne) * 28: Paster-Terry Jones (burn Qur'ans) * 27: Ashton & Demi (Tweets) * 26: Danny Dyer (Zoo advice) * 25: Kristen Stewart (Being Grumpy) * 24: Charlie Sheen (Hotel incident) * 23: Justin Bieber * 22: Madonna * 21: Darren Day * 20: GLEE (For the new annoying obsessive superfans known as "Gleeks".) * 19: Joaquin Phoenix (For faking a mental breakdown.) * 18: Peaches Geldof (For posing naked and ending up on the Internet.) * 17: Kanye West (For being extremely arrogant and for tweeting a two hour long apology to Taylor Swift, mainly about how great he is.) * 16: Russell Crowe (For hardly taking criticism without getting angry or to start insulting people.) * 15: Paris Hilton (For being a drama queen and letting cocaine fall out her pocket with a policeman standing by and claiming it was chewing gum.) * 14: Jesse James (For cheating on his wife Sandra Bullock with Michelle McGee.) * 13: Dappy (For him and his band N Dubz being in an anti bullying campaign while he sends a death threat to somebody who criticised him on The Chris Moyles Show.) * 12: Michael O'Leary (For refusing to compensate his Ryanair passengers stranded during the 2010 Icelandic Volcano.) * 11: Tony Blair ( For continuing to be annoying after he left power.) Top Ten: * 10: Warren Nelson (For being an annoying boy.) * 9: Tiger Woods (For his embarrassing live apologies for all his affairs.) * 8: Naomi Campbell (For being called to a war crimes trial for handling blood diamonds and calling it an inconvenience.) * 7: George Michael (For being jailed for drug driving.) * 6: Mel Gibson (For making anti-Jewish remarks and having a feud with his girlfriend.) * 5: Katie Price (For getting married, releasing her fifth novel, trying to be a pop star, increasing her brand and still being on reality TV.) * 4: Tony Hayward (For not taking the Deepwater Horizon oil spill seriously.) * 3: Lindsay Lohan (For refusing to go to court and going in and out of jail and rehab.) * 2: Jedward (For becoming successful and being everywhere on TV.) * 1: England national football team (For their poor performance at the 2010 FIFA World Cup.) External links * Most Annoying People 2010 on Youtube Category:Most Annoying People